


A Canine Conundrum

by VintageJacqui



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir turn into dogs ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Canine Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexisa1206](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alexisa1206).



> Huge thank you to kumilch (http://kumilch.tumblr.com/) for letting me use your art here for my fic. Find the pictures here: http://kumilch.tumblr.com/post/47978262604 and here: http://kumilch.tumblr.com/post/48473241059 and there are more amazing pieces of art there too!

 

_Gods! It’s fucking Sunday morning! Who let’s their fucking dog bark for this long on a fucking Sunday morning?_

Agron rolled over in bed and yawned. Some stupid little yapper was having a blast somewhere outside, probably barking at a speck of light on a tree. Dumb little thing.

He actually liked dogs. Loved them. He had asked Nasir a million times if they could get one, but Nasir wasn’t too keen. They were married now, had a big house and a garden, so what was there to think about? Anyway, if they did end up getting a dog he sure as hell knew that he wouldn’t be letting it bark so fucking loud on a FUCKING SUNDAY MORNING.

Thinking about Nasir though, where the hell was he? His side of the bed was empty and from the blinking red light on the clock on the bedside table, Agron knew Nasir wouldn’t usually be up yet.

 

_I wonder if he’s making breakfast?_

Hopping off the bed Agron trotted to the door, sniffing the air for the delicious waft of pancakes or French toast, ooh, or bacon. His tongue slid out and swiped over his nose, his wet nose that… was really close to his mouth…and… why did the door look so big?

Wait, what?!

Agron stopped dead in his tracks. Had he shrunk in the night? Was he having some sort of dream about being a borrower? He looked down and nearly choked on his own tongue.

He was staring at long legs… just not his own. They were dog’s legs.

 

_Oh fuck the gods, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Nasir! Where’s Nasir! Oh fuck!_

“Bark, bark, bark!”

Agron snapped his mouth shut.

 

_Was that me?! Oh fuck the gods I just barked!_

Agron started towards the door again, looking down at his paws… his goddamn paws. His necklace, the one Nasir loved to pull on when they were in bed, loved to run his fingers through it and scrape a trail over his chest and abs… it was now nestled in a sandy mass of fur. No soft skin, no defined muscle, just a thick rug that Tom Selleck would be envious of.

He picked up speed; claws click clacking on the pine floor and skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. The barking that had woken him was louder now. Agron tilted his head and listened, he actually felt his ears prick.

 

_Fucking hell this is weird._

Walking down the stairs on all fours was even weirder. He kept feeling like surely he was going to lose his balance and tumble to the bottom, breaking his neck or something, but miraculously he managed it without injury. He even let out a bark of triumph.

 

_I just barked! Fucking barked!_

The other barking got louder and more frantic after that. It was coming from the kitchen and not outside like he had thought just a few blissful minutes ago, when he was happily clueless to the fact that he had morphed into a goddamn canine.

The door was closed. Typical.

“Bark, bark!” he barked.

 

_Oh yeah, I can’t speak now I can only bark. Dumb-ass._

Agron stood up on his hind legs and tried to grip the door handle, his paws sliding off the smooth metal.

Growling in frustration he kept trying, the barking coming from the door spurring him on and eventually he managed to push the handle down far enough for the door to open with a click. Agron jumped down and stood there, sniffing suspiciously at the small crack of light now passing into the kitchen.

 

_Where the hell is Nasir? He’s going to freak when he sees me. He can’t be married to a dog for fuck’s sake. People cross the road cause we’re two guys, I don’t think fucking bestiality will go down very well, oh gods he’s gonna have to leave me, shit, fuck, fuck, shit, shit…_

_Panicking, Agron started to pant, his long pink tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. He ducked his head between his arms… front legs… whatever, and tried to calm down. He had to find Nasir, who was still nowhere around._ Agron was starting to get worried and considering he had woken up as a dog instead of a man he was thinking he might just be needing some help… and fucking soon. He needed his husband.

Agron nuzzled the edge of the door and pushed. His muzzle poked through the gap and he felt the door swing open. What greeted him when he stepped into the kitchen was something he was definitely **not** expecting.

A pair of beautiful dark brown eyes. Eyes that he knew, eyes he loved… but not occupying the human body that they belonged to.

 

_Nasir?_

The little black dog…

 

_A Giant Spitz! How the hell do I know that?_

The little black dog approached slowly and carefully. There was definitely recognition in the little dog’s eyes so Agron decided to investigate. He circled around Nasir, the necklace that Agron had bought him for his birthday hung like a collar around his neck. His hair… fur, was ridiculously similar and even the way he was standing, feet set apart in an ‘I have arrived’ stance was unmistakable. This was Nasir, his little man… his little pup.

Agron sniffed Nasir’s butt.

 

_Fuck! Why did I do that? I like human Nasir’s butt not dog Nasir’s butt for fucks sake! I hope he didn’t see._

Nasir sat down and curled his cute little tail so that Agron didn’t have access to _that_ part of him.

 

_Oh, he did see. Fuck._

Nasir whined and Agron moved back around to face him, glad that his lover couldn’t see the blush he could feel burning under his fur. He was a big, hulking oaf even in this new, more nimble form, but Nasir was just as cool as ever.  

He looked at the dog in front of him and saw the man he loved. Turned out that it didn’t matter what species they were, he needed his little man more than oxygen.

Agron still towered over Nasir, which made him feel a bit smug, and it’s almost as though Nasir can read his canine mind when he snaps his teeth playfully at Agron and rears up on his back legs, swiping at Agron with his little paws.

 

_He doesn’t look like he’s been freaking out as much as I am though. He was always the rational one._

Nasir barked again and batted Agron’s nose, wanting to play.

 

_He’s enjoying this, the little fucker._

Never one to turn down a wrestle with his little man, he bared his own teeth, a low growl rumbling up his throat.

Barking loudly, Nasir trotted away and scampered under the table, knowing perfectly well that Agron was too big to follow.

 

_Oh, just you wait. Here I come!_

Agron crouched down, the odd sensation of being on all fours was passing and now that he was with Nasir he was learning to enjoy being in such a strange body. He stalked towards his prey, ducking under the kitchen table and growling mischievously. It was a relief in a way that however painful it was not to be able to hear Nasir’s voice, they were managing to communicate as they always had.

He crept further under the table and Nasir backed up against the wall, yapping and hopping on his paws, teasing Agron who was still just out of reach. Agron arched his back, ducking further under one of the chairs. He was just getting close enough to believe that he could touch the silky black mane that flowed down from Nasir’s pointed little ears.

All of a sudden though, Nasir lurched forward, darting past Agron and out from under the table.

 

_Fucking, fuck! Get back here!_

Nasir barked and ran out of the kitchen and Agron turned to go after him so quickly that he sent the kitchen chair toppling over, yelping when it landed on his paw. Nasir was back in the room in an instant, looking sheepish, and concerned… as concerned as it was possible for a dog to look. He approached Agron who was lying sprawled on the tiled floor, legs all spread out, his chin on the cool tiles of the floor.

 

_Ouch._

Agron was pouting. He knew he wasn’t, but he still felt his human self so he could feel his bottom lip poking out sulkily. Nasir lay down so they were nose to nose and whimpered. Agron guessed he was trying to ask if he was okay, so he licked Nasir’s ear and nuzzled at his face. Nasir buried his nose into the scruffy fur of Agron’s neck and pushed, wanting Agron to get up.

 

_Okay, little man, I’m okay. This isn’t fun anymore, I want you, the real you. Nasir? Oh yeah, no talking, damn it!_

They crawled out from under the table and padded into the living room. Nasir hopped up onto the sofa and let out a soft bark.

 

_Yeah, that’s pretty cute._

Barking a reply, Agron jumped up onto the cushions and spun around in a circle. A nap seemed like a good idea, some way for them to be close and then maybe after they woke up they would be able to think of a way to fix themselves. He found a comfortable spot and looked over to Nasir, sitting a little way away.

 

_Get your cute little butt over here._

Nasir yapped and bounced over, his paws barely making a dent on the springy sofa. He plopped down in the half circle between Agron’s front and back legs and snuggled up against his belly. There was something to be said about being covered in fur. It was fucking cosy. Agron lay his head down, mirrored by Nasir, the tips of their ears touching.

 

_I’ll think of something, Nasir. Don’t worry. I wish you could hear me, but I’ll take care of you. I always do, don’t I?_

Nasir inched closer and Agron hoped that somehow he knew what he was thinking and found comfort in it. He closes his eyes and his heart lightens slightly when he hears Nasir snore after a few minutes of silence. Really though, he’s terrified. He has no idea what to do to make this right, how to get them back to how they were. Dread washes over him at the thought of never seeing Nasir as human Nasir again and he tucks his nose into his husband’s beautiful hair. If this is forever, at least they are together and that goes some way in keeping the fear at bay. Agron lets sleep take him, the last thing he is aware of before his eyes go dark is the feel of Nasir kicking his legs and barking in his sleep, and his own tail wagging because of it.

***

“Agron, wake up!”

“Mmph… wha? I was having such a fucked up dream.”

Agron winced as a finger poked him in the belly.

“Open your eyes,” Nasir pleaded.

Agron blinked, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light and then opened them fully. He was naked, sprawled out on the sofa in their living room, looking at Nasir who was also naked, grinning at him like he had grown an extra dick in the night.

“Why are we? Oh, fuck! It wasn’t a dream! We were dogs!” Agron sat up quickly and grabbed Nasir’s arms, pulling him forward and kissing him.

“Oof,” Nasir gasped before his lips were covered and the breath was stolen from his lungs.

“Nasir!” Agron yelled before pulling him back in and kissing his face all over. “Fuck the gods! What the hell happened?”

“I have no idea. I woke up really early and came down here for some water and then I felt all dizzy and must have passed out. When I woke up I was a dog. I barked for like half an hour, dude. You could sleep through an earthquake,” Nasir smirked, reaching out to cup Agron’s cheek.

“I’m sorry. I was, um, kind of pissed by this yappy little mutt I could hear and… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know how much you love sleeping in on a Sunday morning. It was so freaky though, I still felt like me, but everything looked and smelled and felt different. And I hated not being able to talk to you. I think that was the worst thing.”

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and propped his head on his shoulder, looking at his very human hands spread out on Nasir’s very human skin.

“Yeah, it was for me too. I kept trying to think stuff that would make you feel better… just hoping you would somehow know.” Agron sighed and stroked Nasir’s back. “I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

Nasir nodded, his hair tickling Agron’s ear. Agron raised a brow and sniffed at Nasir’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Nasir chuckled.

“Grrrr,” Agron growled in reply. “Grrrr. Bark! Bark!”

“Oh gods! You’re changing back!” Nasir leapt up from the sofa, frowning at Agron who was definitely still a man and not a pooch. “Stop that.”

Agron’s eyes darkened and he growled again, wiggling his hips and making Nasir flush, his chest neck and cheeks turning pink.

“You are fucking kidding? Tell me you’re kidding?”

Agron jumped up, baring his teeth and grabbing Nasir’s hand.

“You are so weird,” Nasir laughed as Agron dragged him up the stairs.

“Shut up. We are doing it doggy style and that’s final!”

They tumbled into their bedroom and Nasir let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a yap when Agron flung him on the bed.

“Do not say a word,” Nasir warned, but he couldn’t help the laugh that fell from his lips.

Grinning, Agron crouched down on all fours… and pounced!

 


End file.
